Grécia Antiga
thumb|O [[Partenon, um templo dedicado à Atena, localizado na Acrópole de Atenas, é um dos símbolos mais representativos da cultura e da sofisticação dos gregos antigos.]] Grécia Antiga é o termo geralmente usado para descrever o mundo grego e áreas próximas (tais como Chipre, Anatólia, sul da Itália, da França e costa do mar Egeu, além de assentamentos gregos no litoral de outros países, como o Egito). Tradicionalmente, a Grécia Antiga abrange desde (período posterior à invasão dórica) até à dominação romana em , contudo deve-se lembrar que a história da Grécia inicia-se desde o período paleolítico, perpassando a Idade do Bronze com as civilizações cicládica (3000- ), minoica (3000- ) e micênica (1600- ); alguns autores utilizam de outro período, o período pré-homérico (2000- ), para incorporar mais um trecho histórico a Grécia Antiga. Os antigos gregos autodenominavam-se helenos, e a seu país chamavam Hélade, nunca tendo chamado a si mesmos de gregos nem à sua civilização Grécia, pois ambas essas palavras são latinas, tendo sido-lhes atribuídas pelos romanos. O país homônimo hoje existente (ver República Helênica) descende desta, embora, como já dito acima, o termo Grécia Antiga abrange demais locais. A cultura grega clássica, especialmente a filosofia, teve uma influência poderosa sobre o Império Romano, que espalhou a sua versão dessa cultura para muitas partes da região do Mediterrâneo e da Europa, razão pela qual a Grécia Clássica é geralmente considerada a cultura seminal da cultura ocidental moderna.Bruce Thornton, Greek Ways: How the Greeks Created Western Civilization, Encounter Books, 2002Richard Tarnas, The Passion of the Western Mind (New York: Ballantine Books, 1991).Colin Hynson, Ancient Greece (Milwaukee: World Almanac Library, 2006), 4.Carol G. Thomas, Paths from Ancient Greece (Leiden, Netherlands: E. J. Brill, 1988). Cronologia História Os gregos originaram-se de povos que migraram para a península Balcânica em diversas ondas, no início do milênio : aqueus, jônicos, eólios e dóricos. As populações invasoras são em geral conhecidas como "helênicas", pois sua organização de clãs fundamentava-se, na crença de que descendiam do herói Heleno, filho de Deucalião e Pirra. Período pré-homérico Civilização minoica thumb|300px|[[Talassocracia minoica.]] A civilização minoica surgiu durante a Idade do Bronze Grega em Creta e floresceu de aproximadamente do século XXX ao O termo "minoico" foi cunhado por Arthur Evans, seu redescobridor, e deriva do nome do rei mítico "Minos". Arthur Evans e Nicolaos Platon, importantes arqueólogos minoicos, desenvolveram dois tipos de periodização para a civilização. Evans baseou-se nos estilos de cerâmica produzidos criando assim três períodos, o Minoano Antigo, o Médio e o Recente. Platon baseou-se no desenvolvimento dos palácios minoicos o que gerou os períodos pré-palaciano, protopalaciano, neopalaciano e pós-palaciano. Como resultado do comércio com o Egeu e Mediterrâneo, no Minoano Antigo, os minoicos viveram uma transição de uma economia agrícola para adentrar noutras economias, o resultado do comércio marítimo com outras regiões do Egeu e Mediterrâneo Ocidental. Com a utilização de metais, houve o aumento das transações com os países produtores: os minoicos procuravam cobre do Chipre, ouro do Egito, prata e obsidiana das Cíclades. Os portos estavam crescendo tornando-se grandes centros sob influência do aumento das atividades comerciais com a Ásia Menor, sendo que a parte oriental da ilha mostra a preponderância do período. Centros na parte oriental (Vasiliki e Malia) começam a notabilizar-se e sua influência irradia-se ao longo da ilha dando origem a novos centros; aldeias e pequenas cidades tornaram-se abundantes e as fazendas isoladas são raras. No final do milênio , várias localidades na ilha desenvolveram-se em centros de comércio e trabalho manual, devido à introdução do torno na cerâmica e na metalurgia de bronze, a qual se acrescenta um aumento da população (densamente povoada), especialmente no centro-oeste. Além disso, o estanho da península Ibérica e Gália, assim como o comércio com a Sicília e mar Adriático começaram a frear o comércio oriental. No âmbito da agricultura , é conhecido através das escavações que quase todas as espécies conhecidas de cereais e leguminosas são cultivados e todos os produtos agrícolas ainda hoje conhecidos como o vinho e uvas, óleo e azeitonas, já ocorriam nessa época. O uso da tração animal na agricultura é introduzida. thumb|esquerda|170px|Pintura mural em Cnossos. Em torno de foram construídos os primeiros palácios minoicos (Cnossos, Malia e Festos), sendo estes a principal mudança do minoano médio. Como resultado, houve a centralização do poder em alguns centros, o que impulsionou o desenvolvimento econômico e social. Estes centros foram erigidos nas planícies mais férteis da ilha, permitindo que seus proprietários acumulassem riquezas, especialmente agrícolas, como evidenciados pelos grandes armazéns para produtos agrícolas encontrados nos palácios. O sistema social era provavelmente teocrático, sendo o rei de cada palácio o chefe supremo oficial e religioso. A realização de trabalhos importantes são indícios de que os minoicos tinham uma divisão bem sucedida do trabalho, e tinham uma grande quantidade deles. Um sistema burocrático e a necessidade de melhor controle de entrada e saída de mercadorias, além de uma possível economia baseada em um sistema escravista, formaram as bases sólidas para esta civilização. Com o tempo o poder dos centros orientais começa a eclipsar, sendo estes substituídos pelo ascendente poderio dos centros interioranos e ocidentais. Isto ocorreu, principalmente, por distúrbios políticos na Ásia (invasão cassita na Babilônia, expansão hitita e invasão hicsa no Egito) que enfraqueceram o mercado oriental, motivando um maior contato com a Grécia continental e as Cíclades. thumb|170px|Cerâmica do estilo Kamares. No final do período MMII (1750 - ), houve uma grande perturbação em Creta, provavelmente um terremoto, ou possivelmente uma invasão da Anatólia. A teoria do terremoto é sustentada pela descoberta do templo de Anemospilia pelo arqueólogo Sakelarakis, no qual foram encontrados os corpos de três pessoas (uma delas vítima de um sacrifício humano) que foram surpreendidas pelo desabamento do templo. Outra teoria é que havia um conflito dentro de Creta, e Cnossos saiu vitorioso. Os palácios de Cnossos, Festos, Malia e Zakros foram destruídos. Mas, com o início do período neopalaciano, a população voltou a crescer, os palácios foram reconstruídos em larga escala (no entanto, menores que os anteriores ) e novos assentamentos foram construídos por toda a ilha, especialmente grandes propriedades rurais. Este período (séculos XVII e , MM III/neopalaciano) representa o apogeu da civilização minoica. Os centros administrativos controlavam extensos territórios, fruto da melhoria e desenvolvimento das comunicações terrestres e marítimas, mediante a construção de estradas e portos, e de navios mercantes que navegavam com produções artísticas e agrícolas, que eram trocadas por matérias-primas. Entre 1700 e , a monarquia de Cnossos deteve a supremacia da ilha. Essa monarquia, apoiada, pela elite mercantil surgida em decorrência do intenso comércio, criou um imperio comercial marítimo, a talassocracia. Após cerca de , a cultura material do continente grego alcançou um novo nível, devido a influência minoica. Importações de cerâmicas do Egito, Síria, Biblos e Ugarit demonstram ligações entre Creta e esses países. Os hieróglifos egípcios serviram de modelo para a escrita pictográfica minoica, a partir da qual os famosos sistemas de escrita Linear A e B mais tarde desenvolveram-se. thumb|esquerda|200px|Signos desconhecidos no [[Disco de Festos.]] A erupção do vulcão Thera (atual Santorini) foi implacável para o rumo de Creta. A erupção foi datada como tendo ocorrido entre 1639 e , por meio de datação por radiocarbono; em por dendrocronologia; e entre 1530 - pela arqueologia. O leste da ilha foi alcançado por nuvens e chuva de cinzas que possivelmente alastraram gases nocivos que intoxicaram muitos seres vivos, além de terem causado mudanças climáticas e tsunamis, o que possivelmente fez com que Creta se tornasse polo de refugiados provenientes das Cíclades, o que minou, juntamente com os cataclismos naturais prévios, a estabilidade da ilha. Além disso, a destruição do assentamento minoico em Thera (conhecido como Akrotiri) poderia ter impactado, mesmo que indiretamente, o comércio minoico com o norte. Em torno de , um novo abalo sísmico consecutivo às catástrofes do Santorini, destruiu outra vez os palácios minoicos, no entanto, estes foram novamente reconstruídos e foram feitos ainda maiores do que os anteriores. Em torno de , a civilização minoica experimentou uma reviravolta, devido a uma catástrofe natural, possivelmente um terremoto. Outra erupção do vulcão Thera tem sido associada a esta queda, mas a datação e implicações permanecem controversas. Vários palácios importantes em locais como Malia, Talyssos, Festos, Hagia Triada bem como os alojamentos de Cnossos foram destruídos. Durante o MRIIIB a ilha foi invadida pelos aqueus da civilização micênica. Os sítios dos palácios minoicos foram ocupados pelos micênicos em torno de ( de acordo com outras fontes). Civilização micênica thumb|170px|Máscara funerária da civilização micénica ([[Máscara de Agamemnon).]] Os minoicos viriam a influenciar a história da Grécia através dos micênicos, que adoptam aspectos da cultura minoica. O nome "micénico" foi criado por Heinrich Schliemann com base nos estudos que fez no sítio de Micenas, no nordeste do Peloponeso, onde outrora se erguia um grande palácio e uma das principais cidades além de Tirinto, Tebas e Esparta. Julga-se que os micênicos se chamariam a si próprios aqueus. De acordo com vários historiadores, os micênios eram chamados de Ahhiyawa pelos hititas. A sua civilização floresceu entre 1600 e Os micênicos já falavam grego. Não tinham uma unidade política, existindo vários reinos micénicos. À semelhança dos minoicos, o centro político encontrava-se no palácio, cujas paredes também estavam decoradas com afrescos . Para além de praticarem o comércio, os micênicos eram amantes da guerra e da caça. Por volta de os micênicos teriam ocupado Cnossos, centro da cultura minoica. Por volta de o mundo micénico entra em declínio, o que estaria relacionado com a decadência do reino hitita no Oriente Próximo , que teria provocado a queda das rotas comerciais. Sua decadência envolveu também guerras internas . É provável que a destruição da cidade de Troia, facto que se teria verificado entre 1230 e , possa estar relacionado com o relato literário de Homero na Ilíada, escrita séculos depois. Idade das Trevas Dá-se o nome de Idade das Trevas ao período que se seguiu ao fim da civilização micénica e que se situa entre 1100 e Durante este período perdeu-se o conhecimento da escrita, que só seria readquirido no século . Os objectos de luxo produzidos durante a era micénica não são mais fabricados neste período. A designação atribuída ao período encontra-se relacionada não apenas com a decadência civilizacional, mas também com as escassas fontes para o conhecimento da época. Outro dos fenómenos que se verificou durante este período foi o da diminuição populacional, não sendo conhecidas as razões exactas que o possam explicar. Para além disso, as populações também se movimentam, abandonando antigos povoados para se fixarem em locais que ofereciam melhores condições de segurança. Período Arcaico thumb|O mundo grego durante o século 6 a.C. thumb|Antiga moeda [[Atenas|ateniense do século , representando a cabeça da deusa Atena e de uma coruja no verso.]] O Período Arcaico tem como balizas temporais tradicionais a data de , ano da realização dos primeiros Jogos Olímpicos, e , data da Batalha de Salamina. A Grécia era ainda dividida em pequenas províncias com autonomia, em razão das condições topográficas da região: cada planície, vale ou ilha é isolada de outra por cadeias de montanhas ou pelo oceano. A origem das cidades gregas remonta à própria organização dos invasores, especialmente dos aqueus, que se agrupavam nos chamados ghené (ghenos, no singular). Os ghené eram essencialmente comunidades tribais que cultuavam seus deuses na acrópole (local elevado). A vida econômica dessas grandes famílias era, a princípio, baseada em laços de parentesco e cooperação social. A terra, a colheita e o rebanho pertenciam à comunidade. Havia uma liderança política na figura do pater, um membro mais velho e respeitado. Diversos ghené agrupavam-se em fratarias, e diversas fratarias em tribos. Com a recuperação econômica após o interlúdio dórico, a população grega cresceu além da capacidade de produção das terras cultiváveis . Diante desse desequilíbrio, e procurando garantir melhores condições de vida, alguns grupos teriam se destacado, passando a manejar armas e a ter domínio sobre as melhores terras e rebanhos. Esses grupos acumularam riqueza, poder e propriedade como resultado da divisão desigual das terras do ghené, considerando-se os melhores — aristoi, em grego. Assim, foram diferenciando-se da maioria da população e dissolvendo a vida comunitária do ghené. Essas transformações sociais estavam na origem da formação da pólis, a cidade grega. A partir de os gregos iniciaram um longo processo de expansão, firmando colônias em várias regiões, como Sicília e sul da Itália (a chamada Magna Grécia), no sul da França, na costa da península Ibérica, no norte de África e nas costas do mar Negro. Entre os séculos VIII e fundaram aí novas cidades, as colônias, as quais chamavam de apoíkias—; palavra que pode ser traduzida por nova casa. São muitas as causas apontadas pelos historiadores para explicar essa expansão colonizadora grega. Grande parte dessas causas relaciona-se a questões sociais originadas por problemas de posse de terra e dificuldades na agricultura . As melhores terras eram dominadas por famílias ricas (os aristoi, também conhecidos por eupátridas - bem nascidos). A maioria dos camponeses (georgoi) cultivava solos pobres cuja produção de alimentos era insuficiente para atender às necessidades de uma população em crescimento. Uma terceira classe, que não possuía terras, dedicar-se-ia, mais tarde, ao comércio; eram chamados de thetas, marginais. Para fugir à miséria, muitos gregos migravam em busca de terras para plantar e de melhores condições de vida, fundando novas cidades. Assim, no primeiro momento, a principal atividade econômica das colônias gregas foi a agricultura. Posteriormente, muitas colônias transformaram-se em centros comerciais, dispondo de portos estratégicos para as rotas de navegação. A Hélade começa a dominar linguística e culturalmente uma área maior do que o limite geográfico da Grécia. As colônias não eram controladas politicamente pelas cidades que as fundavam, apesar de manterem vínculos religiosos e comerciais com aquelas. Predominava entre os gregos sempre a organização de comunidades independentes, e a cidade (cada uma desenvolveu seu próprio sistema de governo, leis, calendário e moeda) tornou-se a unidade básica do governo grego. Consequências da colonização thumb|270px|Cidades e colônias gregas por volta de Socialmente, a colonização do mar Mediterrâneo pelos gregos resultou no desenvolvimento de uma classe rica formada por mercadores (o comércio internacional desenvolvera-se a partir de então) e de uma grande classe média de trabalhadores assalariados, artesãos e armadores. Culturalmente, os gregos realizaram intercâmbios com outros povos. Na economia, a indústria naval se desenvolveu, obviamente, passando a consumir crescente quantidade de madeira das florestas gregas. As evidências arquelógicas indicam que o padrão de vida na Grécia melhorou acentuadamente (o tamanho médio das área do primeiro andar de residências encontradas por arqueólogos aumentou cinco vezes, de 55 metros quadrados para 230 metros quadrados); a expectativa de vida e a estatura média também mostram evidências de melhoria. A população aumentou de 600.000 no século para em torno de 9 milhões, no . E tudo isso fez com que no século IV, a Grécia já possuisse a economia mais avançada do mundo e com um nível de desenvolvimento extremamente raro para uma economia pré-industrial, estando em vantagem em alguns pontos se comparada às economias mais avançadas antes da Revolução Industrial, aos países baixos do século XVII e à Inglaterra do século XVIII. Apesar disso, houve concentração fundiária, em algumas cidades essa concentração levou a revoltas e tiranias, em outras a aristocracia manteve o controle graças a legisladores inclementes. Outras cidades permaneceram relativamente igualitárias na distribuição das terras, em Atenas é estimado que entre 7,5-9% dos cidadãos, o grupo abastado, fossem proprietários de 30-35% de todas as terras, e 20% dos cidadãos tinham pouca ou nenhuma terra e os restantes 70-75% dos cidadãos eram proprietários de 60-65% das terras, uma distribuição com índice Gini menor do que a renda dos EUA hoje e comparável à distribuição de renda de Portugal. Período Clássico Guerras Médicas thumb|Mapa descrevendo os eventos das Guerras Médicas. O Período Clássico estende-se entre 500 e e é dominado por Esparta e Atenas. Cada um destas pólis desenvolveu o seu modelo político (a oligarquia militarista em Esparta e a democracia aristocrata em Atenas). Ao nível externo verifica-se a ascensão do Império Aquemênida quando Ciro II conquista o reino dos medos. O Império Aquemênida prossegue uma política expansionista e conquista as cidades gregas da costa da Ásia Menor. Atenas e Erétria apoiam a revolta das cidades gregas contra o domínio persa, mas este apoio revela-se insuficiente já que os jónios são derrotados: Mileto é tomada e arrasada e muitos jónios decidem fugir para as colónias do Ocidente. O comportamento de Atenas iria gerar uma reacção persa e esteve na origem das Guerras Médicas (490- ). Em a Ática é invadida pelas forças persas de Dario I, que já tinham passado por Erétria, destruindo esta cidade. O encontro entre atenienses e persas ocorre em Maratona, saldando-se na vitória dos atenienses, apesar de estarem em desvantagem numérica. Dario prepara a desforra, mas falece em , deixando a tarefa ao seu filho Xerxes I que invadiu a Grécia em Perante a invasão, os gregos decidem esquecer as diferenças entre si e estabelecem uma aliança composta por 31 cidades, entre as quais Atenas e Esparta, tendo sido atribuída a esta última o comando das operações militares por terra e pelo mar. As forças espartanas lideradas pelo rei Leónidas I conseguem temporariamente bloquear os persas na Batalha das Termópilas, mas tal não impede a invasão da Ática. O general Temístocles tinha optado por evacuar a população da Ática para Salamina e sob a direcção desta figura Atenas consegue uma vitória sobre os persas em Salamina. Em os gregos confirmam a sua vitória desta feita na Batalha de Platéias. A frota persa foge para o mar Egeu, onde em é vencida em Mícale. Guerra do Peloponeso thumb|250px|esquerda|[[Liga de Delos (Império ateniense) depois da Guerra do Peloponeso em ]] Com o fim das Guerras Médicas, e em resultado da sua participação decisiva no conflito, Atenas torna-se uma cidade poderosa, que passa a intervir nos assuntos do mundo grego. Esparta e Atenas distanciam-se e entram em rivalidade, encabeçando cada um delas uma aliança política e militar: no caso de Esparta era a Liga do Peloponeso e no caso de Atenas a Liga de Delos. Esta última foi fundada em e era composta essencialmente por estados marítimos que encontravam-se próximos do mar Egeu, que temiam uma nova investida persa. O centro administrativo da liga era a ilha de Delos. Para poder atingir o seus objectivos a liga precisava possuir uma frota. Os seus membros poderiam contribuir para a formação desta com navios ou dinheiro, tendo muitos estados optado pela última opção. Com o tempo Atenas afirma-se como o estado mais forte da liga, facto simbolizado com a transferência do tesouro de Delos para Atenas em . Os Atenienses passam a considerar qualquer secessão da Liga como um acto de traição e punem os estados que tentam fazê-lo. Esparta aproveita este clima para realizar a sua propaganda. As relações entre as duas pólis atingem o grau de saturação em , ano em que se inicia a guerra. As causas para esta guerra, cuja principal fonte para o seu conhecimento é o historiador Tucídides, são essencialmente três. Antes do conflito Atenas prestara ajuda a Córcira, ilha do mar Jónio fundada por Corinto (aliada de Esparta), mas que era completamente independente. Atenas também decretara sanções económicas contra Mégara, justificadas com base em uma alegada transgressão de solo sagrado entre Mégara e Atenas. Para além disso, Atenas realiza um bloqueio naval à cidade de Potideia, no norte da Grécia, sua antiga aliada que se revoltara e pedira ajuda a Corinto . thumb|250px|O [[Partenon.]] Esparta lança um ultimato a Atenas: deve levantar as sanções a Mégara e suspender o bloqueio a Potideia. Péricles consegue convencer a assembleia a rejeitar o ultimato e a guerra começa. Os atenienses adoptam a estratégia proposta por Péricles, que advogava que a população dos campos se concentrasse no interior das muralhas de Atenas; os alimentos e os recursos chegariam através do porto do Pireu. Contudo, a estratégia teve um resultado imprevisível: a concentração da população, aliada a condições de baixa higiene provocou a peste que atingiu ricos e pobres e o próprio Péricles. A guerra continuou até ano em que Atenas é derrotada em Anfípolis. Na batalha morrem o general espartano Brásidas e o ateniense Cléon, ficando o ateniense Nícias em condições de estabelecer a paz (Paz de Nícias, ). Apesar do suposto cessar das hostilidades, entre 421 e 414 as duas pólis continuam a combater, não directamente entre si, mas através do seus aliados, como demonstra a ajuda secreta dada a Argos por Atenas. Em Alcibíades convenceu a Assembleia de Atenas a lançar um ataque contra Siracusa, uma aliada de Esparta, em expedição que se revelou um fracasso. Com a ajuda monetária dos persas, Esparta construiu uma frota, que foi decisiva para vencer a guerra. Na Primavera de , Atenas rende-se. Esse foi um tempo em que o mundo grego prosperou, com o fortalecimento das cidades-Estado e a produção de obras que marcariam profundamente a cultura e a mentalidade ocidental, mas foi também o período em que o mundo grego viu-se envolvido em longas e prolongadas guerras. Ascensão da Macedónia thumb|[[Filipe II da Macedónia.]] O reino da Macedónia, situado a norte da Grécia, emerge em meados do século como nova potência. Os macedónios que não falavam o grego e não adoptaram o modelo político dos gregos, eram vistos por estes como bárbaros. Apesar disso, muitos nobres macedónios aderiram à cultura grega, tendo a Macedónia sido responsável pela difusão da cultura grega em novos territórios. Durante o reinado de Filipe II da Macedónia o exército macedónio adopta técnicas militares superiores, que aliadas à diplomacia e à corrupção, vão permitir-lhe a dominar as cidades da Grécia . Nestas formam-se partidos favoráveis a Filipe, mas igualmente partidos que se opõem aos Macedónios. Em Filipe e o seu filho, Alexandre, o Grande, derrotam uma coligação grega em Queroneia, desta forma colocando a Grécia continental sob domínio macedónio. Filipe organiza então a Grécia em uma confederação, a Assembleia de Corinto, procurando unir os gregos com um objectivo comum: conquistar o Império Persa como forma de vingar pela invasão de 480 a.C . Contudo, Filipe viria a ser assassinado por um nobre macedónio em Julho de , tendo sido sucedido pelo seu filho Alexandre. Alexandre concretizou o objectivo do pai, através da vitória nas batalhas de Granico, Isso e Gaugamela, marchando até à Índia. No regresso, Alexandre era senhor de um vasto império que ia da Ásia Menor ao Afeganistão, passando pelo Egipto. Alexandre faleceu de forma prematura (possivelmente de malária ) na Babilónia em Período Helenístico Após a morte de Alexandre, os seus generais lutaram entre si pela posse do império. As cidades gregas aproveitam a situação para se livrarem do domínio macedónio, mas foram subjugadas por Antípatro na Guerra Lamíaca (323-322 a.C). Nenhum dos generais de Alexandre conseguiu reunir o império sob o seu poder. Em vez disso, nasceram vários reinos que seguiriam percursos diferentes: Antígono fundou um reino que compreendia a Macedónia, a Grécia e partes da Ásia Menor; Seleuco, estabeleceu um vasto reino que ia da Babilónia ao Afeganistão e Ptolemeu torna-se rei do Egipto. Geografia 250px|thumb|Cidades e vilas gregas. Situada na porção sul da península Balcânica, o território da Grécia continental caracteriza-se pelo seu relevo montanhoso; 80% da Grécia é formada por montanhas. A cordilheira dominante é a dos montes Pindo que separa a costa oriental, banhada pelo mar Egeu, da costa ocidental, banhada pelos mares Jônico e Adriático. A Grécia Setentrional dividia-se em Tessália, Acarnânia e Épiro; a Grécia Central em Fócida, Etólia, Beócia (região de Tebas) e Ática (logradouro de Atenas); o Peloponeso (Grécia peninsular) em Acaia (região de Olímpia), Arcádia (logradouro de Argos, Tirinto e Micenas), Messênia (terra de Pilos) e Lacônia (região de Esparta). Entre a Grécia peninsular e continental ha o istmo de Corinto (terra de Corinto e Mégara), estreita faixa litorânea, e o golfo de Corinto. No mar Egeu encontram-se várias ilhas que formam diversos arquipélagos: Espórades, Cíclades, Dodecaneso (Dhodhekánisos, "doze ilhas"), Jônicas e a ilha de Creta; todo o litoral egeu da Anatólia e o sul da Itália (Magna Grécia) também fazem parte da geografia grega. Colônias Colônia gregas|Magna Grécia}} Durante o período arcaico, a população da Grécia cresceu além da capacidade da sua já limitada terra cultivável (de acordo com uma estimativa, a população da Grécia Antiga aumentou por um fator maior do que 10 durante o período de 800 a , a partir de um aumento populacional de 800.000 habitantes para uma população total estimada em 10 a 13 milhões de pessoas).Population of the Greek city-states Por volta de os gregos começaram um período de expansão territorial que durou cerca de 250 anos, estabelecendo colônias em todas as direções. A leste, na costa do mar Egeu, a Ásia Menor foi colonizada primeiro, seguida por Chipre e as costas da Trácia, o mar de Mármara e costa sul do mar Negro. A colonização grega também alcançou áreas mais distantes, como regiões das atuais Ucrânia e Rússia (Taganrog). A oeste, foram colonizadas as costas da Ilíria, Sicília e do sul da Itália, seguido pelo sul da França, Córsega e até mesmo o nordeste da Espanha. Também foram fundadas colônias gregas no Egito e na atual Líbia. As atuais cidades de Siracusa, Nápoles, Marselha e Istambul tiveram seu início como as colônias gregas de Syracusae (Συρακούσαι), Neapolis (Νεάπολις), Massalia (Μασσαλία) e Byzantion (Βυζάντιον). Estas colônias desempenharam um papel importante na disseminação da influência grega em toda a Europa e ajudaram a criar longas redes comerciais entre as cidades-Estado gregas, impulsionando a economia da Grécia antiga. Sociedade e organização política thumb|Leis de herança, fragmento da 11ª primeira coluna do Código Legal de [[Gortina, Louvre.]] São muitas as diferenças entre a Grécia moderna e a Grécia Antiga. O mundo grego antigo estendia-se por uma área muito maior do que o território grego atual. Além disso, há outra diferença básica. Hoje, a Grécia constitui um Estado, cujo nome oficial é "República Helênica". Já a Grécia Antiga nunca foi um Estado unificado com governo único. Era um conjunto de cidades-Estado independentes entre si, com características próprias embora a maioria delas tivesse seus sistemas econômicos parecidos, excluindo-se de Esparta. Cidades-Estado thumb|Reconstrução da [[Acrópole de Atenas|Acrópole e do Areópago em Atenas, por Leo von Klenze (1846). Atenas foi uma das mais influentes e importantes cidades-Estado gregas.]] Desde o século , formaram-se pela Grécia Antiga diversas cidades independentes. Em razão disso, cada uma delas desenvolveu seu próprio sistema de governo, suas leis, seu calendário, sua moeda. Essas cidades eram chamadas de pólis, palavra grega que costuma ser traduzida por cidade-Estado. De modo geral, a pólis reunia um agrupamento humano que habitava um território cuja extensão geralmente variava entre algumas centenas de quilômetros quadrados e 10.000 km². Compreendia uma área urbana e outra rural. Atenas, por exemplo, tinha 2.500 km², Siracusa tinha 5.500 km² e Esparta se estendia por 7.500 km². A área urbana freqüentemente se estabelecia em torno de uma colina fortificada denominada acrópole (do grego akrós, alta e pólis, cidade). Nessa área concentrava-se o centro comercial e a manufatura. Ali, muitos artesãos e operários produziam tecidos, roupas, sandálias, armas, ferramentas, artigos em cerâmica e vidro. Na área rural a população dedicava-se às atividades agropastoris: cultivo de oliveiras, videiras, trigo, cevada e criação de rebanhos de cabras, ovelhas, porcos e cavalos. Este agrupamento visava atingir e manter uma completa autonomia política e social para com as outras pólis gregas, embora existisse muito comércio e divisão de trabalho entre as cidade gregas. É estimado que Atenas importava 2/3 à 3/4 de seus alimentos e exportava azeite, chumbo, prata, bronze, cerâmica e vinho. No mundo grego encontramos muitas pólis, dentre as mais famosas, temos Messênia, Tebas, Mégara e Erétria. É estimado que seu número tenha chegado a mais de mil no século . A maioria das pólis gregas eram pequenas, com populações de aproximadamente 20 mil habitantes ou menos na sua área urbana. Contudo, as principais cidades eram bem maiores, no século , estando entre elas Atenas, com estimados 170 mil habitantes, Siracusa com aproximadamente 125 mil habitantes e Esparta com apenas 40 mil habitantes. Atenas era a maior e mais rica cidade da Grécia Antiga durante os séculos V e Existem relatos da época que reportam um volume comercial externo (soma das importações e exportações das cidades do império ateniense) da ordem de 180 milhões de dracmas áticos, valor duas ou três vezes superior ao orçamento do Império Aquemênida na mesma época. Cultura thumb|Teatro de [[Epidauro, século IV a.C.]] Os gregos tinham conflitos e diferenças entre si, mas muitos elementos culturais em comum. Falavam a mesma língua (apesar dos diferentes dialetos e sotaques) e tinham religião comum, que se manifestava na crença nos mesmos deuses. Em função disso, reconheciam-se como helenos (gregos) e chamavam de bárbaros os estrangeiros que não falavam sua língua e não tinham seus costumes, ou seja, os povos que não pertenciam ao mundo grego (Hélade). Educação ateniense Em Atenas, apesar das mulheres também serem educadas para as tarefas de mãe e esposa, a educação era tratada de outra forma, pois até mesmo nas classes mais pobres da sociedade ateniense encontrava-se homens alfabetizados. Eles eram instruídos para cuidarem não só da mente como também do corpo, o que lhes dava vantagem na hora da guerra, pois eram tão bons guerreiros quanto eram estrategistas. Os meninos, quando ainda pequenos - aos sete anos de idade -, já começavam suas instruções na escola e em suas próprias casas. O Pedagogo - um escravo especial - eram escolhidos a orientá-los. Antigos poetas como Homero eram citados em suas aprendizagens. Jogos Olímpicos thumb|Estádio em [[Olímpia, Grécia.]] Um exemplo de atividade cultural comum entre os gregos foram os Jogos Olímpicos. A partir de , de quatro em quatro anos, os gregos das mais diversas cidades reuniam-se em Olímpia para a realização de um festival de competições. Esse festival ficou conhecido como Jogos Olímpicos. Os jogos olímpicos eram realizados em honra a Zeus (o mais importante deus grego) e incluíam provas de diversas modalidades esportivas: corridas, saltos, arremesso de disco, lutas corporais. Além do esporte havia também competições musicais e poéticas. Os Jogos Olímpicos eram anunciados por todo o mundo grego dez meses antes de sua realização. Os gregos atribuíam tamanha importância a essas competições que chegavam a interromper guerras entre cidades (trégua sagrada) para não prejudicar a realização dos jogos. Pessoas dos lugares mais distantes iam a Olímpia a fim de assistir aos jogos. Havia, entretanto, proibição à participação das mulheres, seja como esportistas, seja como espectadoras. Arte thumb|[[Mosaico de Pompéia ilustrando a academia de Platão.]] Um dos mais expressivos monumentos do período antigo é o Partenon, templo com colunas dóricas, construído entre 447 e na acrópole de Atenas, e dedicado à padroeira da cidade, Athenea Párthenos. A construção foi projetada pelos arquitetos Calícrates e Ictinos, e é comandada por Fídias. Suas linhas arquitetônicas serviram de inspiração para a construção de muitos outros edifícios em todo o mundo. Religião Os gregos praticavam um culto politeísta antropomórfico, em que os deuses poderiam se envolver em aventuras fantásticas, tendo, também, a participação de heróis (Hércules, Teseu, Perseu, Édipo) que eram considerados divinos. Não havia dogmas e os deuses possuíam tanto virtudes quanto defeitos, o que os assemelhava aos mortais no aspecto de personalidade. Para relatar os feitos dos deuses e dos heróis, os gregos criaram uma rica mitologia. Normalmente, as cerimônias públicas, mesmo de cunho político, eram antecedidas por práticas religiosas, o que reflete a importância da religião entre os gregos antigos. Mas essa religião foi superada pela filosofia. thumb|Templo dedicado à [[Hera em Selinunte, Sicília.]] Apesar da autonomia política das cidades-estados, os gregos estavam unificados em termos religiosos. Entre as divindades cultuadas estavam: Zeus (senhor dos deuses), Hades (deus do mundo inferior), Deméter (deusa da agricultura), Posídon (deus do mar), Afrodite (deusa do amor), Apolo (deus do sol e das artes), Dionísio (deus do vinho), Atena (deusa da sabedoria), Artêmis (deusa da caça e da lua), Hermes (deus das comunicações), Hera (protetora das mulheres) e muitas outras. Além dos grandes santuários como os de Delfos, Olímpia e Epidauro, havia os oráculos que também recebiam grandes multidões, pois lá se acreditava receber mensagens diretamente dos deuses. Um exemplo claro estava no Oráculo de Delfos, onde uma pitonisa (sacerdotisa do templo de Apolo) entrava em transe e pronunciava palavras sem nexo que eram interpretadas pelos sacerdotes, revelando o futuro dos peregrinos. Outro fato muito interessante era a existência dos homogloditas, um pequeno povo que vivia nas áreas litoranas do mediterrâneo, eles utilizavam a argila para a construção de estatuetas como uma oferenda aos deuses gregos, geralmente ao Dionísio, deus do vinho e das festas. Legado da Grécia Antiga A cultura da Grécia Antiga é considerada a base da cultura da civilização ocidental. A cultura grega exerceu poderosa influência sobre os romanos, que se encarregaram de repassá-la a diversas partes da Europa. A civilização grega antiga teve influência na linguagem, na política, no sistema educacional, na filosofia, na ciência, na tecnologia, na arte e na arquitectura moderna, particularmente durante a renascença da Europa ocidental e durante os diversos reviveres neoclássicos dos séculos XVIII e XIX, na Europa e Américas. Conceitos como cidadania e democracia são gregos, ou pelo menos de pleno desenvolvimento na mão dos gregos. Qualquer história da Grécia Antiga requer cautela na consulta a fontes. Os historiadores e escritores políticos cujos trabalhos sobreviveram ao tempo eram, em sua maioria, atenienses ou pró-atenienses, e todos conservadores . Por isso se conhece melhor a história de Atenas do que a história das outras cidades; além disso, esses homens concentraram seus trabalhos mais em aspectos políticos (e militares e diplomáticos, desdobramentos daqueles), ignorando o que veio a se conhecer modernamente por história econômica e social. Toda a história da Grécia antiga precisa dar atenção à condução parcial pelas fontes. * Cronologia da Grécia Antiga * Escravidão na Grécia antiga * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ligações externas *Site sobre a Grécia Antiga do Museu Britânico *Grécia Antiga no Uol *GréciaAntiga.org *Grécia Antiga no Discovery Channel Categoria:Grécia Antiga Categoria:História da Grécia af:Antieke Griekeland an:Antiga Grecia ar:اليونان القديمة arz:اليونان القديمه az:Qədim Yunanıstan ba:Боронғо Греция bat-smg:Senuobės Graikėjė be:Старажытная Грэцыя be-x-old:Старажытная Грэцыя bg:Древна Гърция bn:প্রাচীন গ্রিস bo:གནའ་རབས་ཀེ་རི་སི། br:Henc'hres bs:Antička Grčka ca:Antiga Grècia ckb:یۆنانی کۆن cs:Starověké Řecko cy:Groeg yr Henfyd da:Oldtidens Grækenland de:Antikes Griechenland diq:Yunanıstano Antik el:Αρχαία Ελλάδα en:Ancient Greece eo:Antikva Grekio es:Antigua Grecia et:Vana-Kreeka eu:Antzinako Grezia fa:یونان باستان fi:Antiikin Kreikka fiu-vro:Vana-Kreeka fr:Grèce antique fy:Alde Grikelân ga:An tSean-Ghréig gan:古希臘 gl:Grecia antiga hak:Kú Hî-lia̍p he:יוון העתיקה hi:प्राचीन यूनान hif:Purana Greece hr:Stara Grčka hu:A poliszok kora hy:Հին Հունաստան ia:Grecia antique id:Yunani Kuno ilo:Taga-ugma a Gresia io:Antiqua Grekia is:Grikkland hið forna it:Grecia antica ja:古代ギリシア jv:Yunani kuna ka:ძველი საბერძნეთი kk:Ежелгі Грекия ko:고대 그리스 ku:Yewnana kevnare kv:Важ Греция la:Graecia antiqua lt:Senovės Graikijos istorija lv:Senā Grieķija mhr:Акрет Греций mk:Античка Грција ml:പ്രാചീന ഗ്രീക്ക് നാഗരികത mn:Эртний Грек mr:प्राचीन ग्रीस ms:Yunani Purba mwl:Grécia Antiga nds:Ool Grekenland new:प्राचीन यवन nl:Oude Griekenland nn:Hellas i antikken no:Antikkens Hellas oc:Grècia antica pl:Starożytna Grecja pnb:پرانا یونان qu:Mawk'a Grisya ro:Grecia Antică ru:Древняя Греция rue:Старовіке Ґрецько sa:पौराणयवनसंस्कृतिः scn:Grecia antica sh:Antička Grčka si:පුරාණ ග්‍රීසිය simple:Ancient Greece sk:Staroveké Grécko sl:Antična Grčija sq:Greqia e lashtë sr:Античка Грчка sv:Antikens Grekland sw:Ugiriki ya Kale ta:பண்டைக் கிரேக்கம் tg:Юнони Қадим th:กรีซโบราณ tk:Gadymy Gresiýa tl:Sinaunang Gresya tr:Antik Yunanistan tt:Борынгы Греция uk:Стародавня Греція ur:قدیم یونان vec:Gresia antica vi:Hy Lạp cổ đại war:Hadton Gresya yi:אוראלט גריכנלאנד zh:古希腊 zh-classical:古希臘 zh-yue:古希臘